


Isn’t the lie more interesting

by DarkValkyrie



Category: Original Work
Genre: I know when you lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkValkyrie/pseuds/DarkValkyrie
Summary: We all want to know the truth and end up disappointed.  Maybe sometimes we need to hear a lie instead of the truth.Maybe a lie would in certain situations be more interesting than the truth.





	Isn’t the lie more interesting

Emma always had a gift of knowing when people told the truth and when they were lying. She could see small changes in people’s faces, in their posture or their behavior that gave away their lies. She didn’t practice it or learn it. She just had a natural gift for it. It wasn’t a good thing to always know when your friends or loved ones were lying to you, so she just usually kept to herself.

One day, Emma went alone to a club. There was music and a very well known metal band she liked was performing. She sat alone at the table drinking her favorite beer, Guinness, listening to the music. The concert was still an hour away, so she just sat at the table, looking at other people when a guy walked over to her table.

“Is this seat taken?” He asked.

Emma looked at him and saw that he had one too many beers and that he barely stood up straight, so she said. “Yes, I’m waiting for my friends.” Emma used that excuse because it always worked. It was an unwritten rule that if somebody said that you back away. 

Sometime later, another guy walked up to her table and asked the same question.

Emma looked at him, he looked sober and actually kind of cute and smart, so she said. “No, It’s not.”

The guy sat down and started the pickup line routine. Guys were so predictable. “Hi, I’m Lucas and if I may ask, what are you doing here alone?”

Emma looked at him. That was one of the worst pickup lines she heard in her life. Why did she think he looked smart, but everyone deserves a second chance so she said. “Truth or lie?”

“Hmmm… Truth.” Lucas said.

“Why truth?” Emma asked.

“Well, I want to know the truth.” Lucas said.

“But don't you think the lie would be more interesting?” Emma asked.

“What do you mean? Why would I choose the lie when I could know the truth right from the start?” Lucas said.

“I’ll tell you what. You go first and then I’ll tell you the truth.” Emma said.

“Ok. So, what’s it goanna be. Truth or lie?” Lucas asked.

“Lie.” Emma said.

“Ok. Lie it is. I’m here because my friends made me come. I didn’t want to go, because I don’t get out that much, but they insisted that I come and maybe meet someone.” Lucas said.

Emma rubbed her face with her palms, took a big sip of beer and said. “That was a good try at a lie. It wasn’t the best lie I have ever heard. You started with a lie, the part about you going out that much I really didn’t know if it was true or not, that was good. Then you told a part of the truth to make the lie convincing, I was actually amazed you did that, but you went overboard with the truth and told too much of it.” Emma explained.

“How do you know what’s my truth?” Lucas asked.

“After many years I learned that the truth for men in clubs, who approach women to pick them up, is always the same. There are some small differences, like with you. I know you are smart and a good person, but the pickup line you used told me all I need to know about you.” Emma said.

“So, your lie, in the end, sounded more like the truth than the lie. Come on, I’ll give you another shot, you were missing a few key elements of a lie. Tell me a proper lie, tell me a story that will intrigue me. You can add some truth to it but it can’t be all truth.” Emma said.

“I’m not good at telling stories.” Lucas said disappointed that Emma saw right through him.

“Can I then tell your lie?” Emma asked.

“What? You want to tell my lie? Why don’t you just tell me your truth?“ Lucas asked.

“Well, you still didn’t successfully intrigue me or made me laugh. How do you expect a girl to talk to you without making her laugh?” Emma asked with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

“Ok. Tell my lie.” Lucas said.

“Well I’m almost done with my beer, let me get another one.” Emma said.

“I’ll get you another one. What are you drinking?” Lucas asked

“Guinness.” Emma said.

Lucas stood up, went to the bar and ordered a beer for Emma and a beer for himself. 

“Thank you.” Emma said. “Now let’s tell your lie.”

“There were two concerts we wanted to go to, but they were on the same day. A friend and I wanted to go to the concert in the Factory club because of the bend that was playing, but our other friends wanted to go here. I don’t like this club. Every time I’m here the sound is awful, you can hardly hear the singer’s voice and the people pouring beer are polite as parking officers giving tickets. Since we couldn’t decide where to go without involving our fists one of my friends suggested we make a bet about it, so we did.” Emma looked at the confused look on Lucas’ face and said. “Bear with me, this is where it gets interesting.”

”The bet was that each of us would drink a full mug of beer and burp as loud as possible. The one who burps the loudest will get to choose where we were going. One after the other we drank a full mug of beer and burped. I was in the lead until the smallest friend of our group chugged down the mug of beer in less than a minute and burped so hard the windows shook, trust me I'm not lying to you about that. We were all taken by surprise. I mean how can such a small body make such a loud noise” Emma was saying but was interrupted. 

“Ha ha ha ha ha! I could swear that you are talking about Simon right now. Ha ha ha...”

“Ok. So, Simon clearly won the bet and he chose this club. Others agreed and so did I. When we were standing here, at the bar, I saw you order a beer and then sit at the table alone. You have a cool tattoo on your thigh, but I could only see a part of it. I wanted to talk to you but I saw a guy stagger towards your table and ask you something. You just dismissed him and I lost confidence. My friend Simon didn’t, he rolled up his sleeves and told us he was going to talk to you. I stopped him and said that I saw you first and that I have the right to go talk to you first.” Emma said and took a large sip of beer. “I bet they make Guinness from the water of Antarctica’s ice”

“Where was I? Oh, yes. Simon started arguing with me and we agreed to flip a coin on it. I flipped and he called. He called tails and it came up heads. I was happy that I won, but at the same time, I thought that you’ll dismiss me as the guy before. My friends gave me a push and I walked over here. When I asked if the seat was taken and saw you looking at me from head to toe I was starting to mentally prepare to be rejected. I was really surprised when you pointed at the seat and said that it wasn’t. Since I thought that you would dismiss me I really had no plan on how to continue the conversation.” Emma said and took a few sips of beer.

“That’s not fair. I started talking to you when I sat down.” Lucas sad.

“Shush! Let me finish. With no plan, I introduced myself and used one of the corniest pickup lines that exist on this planet. It was as if I was working against myself at that moment. Who starts a conversation with the words ‘ _if I may ask?_ ’ You could have just said no and cornered me. But the dumbest thing was that I asked you what you are doing here, here in a club where a concert will be. Yeah… I made a fool of myself from the start and again mentally prepared to be dismissed. But to my surprise, you didn’t do that.” Emma took a few sips of beer 

Then she said. “You see, it’s not so difficult. You start with the lie that can be believable, ad some humor to it because you have to make the girl laugh, ad truth to it that you saw me and wanted to talk to me and end it with how you made a fool of yourself so the girl feels pity and thinks you are just an oaf. If you do that every corny pickup line will work.” Emma smiled and kept drinking her beer. 

“So do you still think the truth is more interesting?” Emma asked.

“I don’t know anymore.” Lucas said. Emma managed to tell his truth through his lie as if she was reading a book. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know her truth anymore. He sat there just looking at her for a few moments not knowing if he should ask for the truth, she promised him but then the concert started.

“I think I’ll chose the lie.”

“Aahaa… A change of heart. Ok, I respect that.” Emma said. “Well, I have this app on my phone that tracks concerts around me. I saw that one of my favorite bands is going to be in town so I bought a ticket. None of my friends listen to this band so I decided I’ll go alone. When I was standing in line today, I felt like those people that go to the movies alone. You know the crazy people that go to the movies alone and watch the movie alone. All of those people are crazy. But standing alone in line to get into the club I started to feel the same as those crazy people.”

“Oh yeah. Those people really are crazy.” Lucas said.

“I know. How can you go watch a movie all by yourself? Crazy.” Emma said. “So I got here and I’m enjoying my favorite beer before the concert. The only problem with being here alone are the drunk men coming to my table pestering me. They can’t even make a complete sentence yet they want to pick me up with their charm and beer breath.” Emma smiled and continued to drink her beer.

If that was the lie, Lucas wondered what the truth was and wanted to take back the change of his choice. From the other room, where the stage was, they could hear someone saying that the concert will start in a few minutes.

“Want to go watch the concert?” Emma asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Lucas answered hoping that he will get to hear the truth eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration when I thought of going to a concert alone, while I was falling asleep.
> 
> I didn't use any movies, books or series for inspiration, the story is my original work.  
> I hope you likedd it :)
> 
> It’s still just a story, like all of my other stores. It doesn’t have a deeper spiritual, moral or ethical meaning.  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> Every comment is welcome


End file.
